This invention relates generally to a linear actuator in the form of a threaded screw and a nut assembly adapted to move along the screw when the screw is rotated. A device of this general type is disclosed
More specifically, the invention pertains to a linear actuator in which the nut assembly is defined by two end-to-end nuts. One of the nuts carries essentially all of the load when the screw is rotated in one direction while the other nut carries substantially the entire load when the screw is rotated in the opposite direction. In a nut assembly of this type, it is desirable to preload the nuts in opposite directions along the screw in order to take up backlash between the threads of the screw and the threads of the nuts and thereby enable precise positioning of the component carried by the nut assembly. Various arrangements for preloading the nuts are known but, for the most part such arrangements are complex and relatively expensive and do not lend themselves to quick and easy adjustment in the field.